Through the Darkness Comes Light
by KitAngel
Summary: A few of the new soldiers known as the rogues atempt escape. The story follows some of them on their fight for indipendence. Also has M/L in it.
1. Default Chapter

Through the Darkness Comes Light  
Chapter 1  
  
Just a few notes: This takes place a while before the   
second season. Max Knows very little of the happenings   
in Mantacore and she and Logan are just friends. Alot   
of new characters. Their names and designation numbers   
will be throughout the story   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
April 3  
Manacore   
Bunkroom 9- Home of X-12s  
12:36  
  
The room was quiet and dark for all the other X-12s sleep  
had come fast but for X-121111 and X-124667 otherwise known   
as Trevor and Wesley sleep wasn't easy. Wesley sat whimpering   
in her bed and Trevor sat beside her so she wouldn't be   
alone. She had been shot during training and she was hurt   
bad, the medics took the bullet out and put disinfectant   
on her wound stitched her up and sent her back out to   
training. Now she couldn't sleep and Trevor was watching   
over her, like any big brother would. He heard the nurses   
talking down the hall he knew they were talking about Jessie,  
his little sister. She had collapsed in seizures earlier that   
morning and had been taken away by the medics.   
"They just want us to burn the body?" one asked  
"That's what they told us, to get rid of her, they can't   
have anyone finding her and uncovering what's going on here."  
the other said  
"Look at this poor girl" the first one said   
"They are only seven years old, what they are doing to   
these babies is wrong"  
After that Trevor stopped listening and realized   
that Wesley had finally fallen asleep. He sat there all   
night and watched her sleep, listening to the steady rise   
and fall of her breaths and wondering if they would ever   
make it out of here alive"  
  
  
April 4   
upper Seattle   
4:06 pm  
  
Max Walked around the department store, one of the only   
ones left after the pulse. Her thoughts had come to rest   
on Logan Cale. She wasn't sure how she felt about him.   
He was bossy, distractive, suborn, cute, adorable, sexy,   
and nice all at the same time. now if she could just make   
out her feelings for him she would be fine. She didn't know   
what to do. She wondered what was going on back at Manacore   
right now. The thought creped up on her and scared her,   
she wondered if Lydecker had made more "Perfect Soldiers"   
or if he was just bent on finding her and the other X-5s.   
She didn't have any time to ponder that question because   
Logan was on his way toward her now.   
"I got the papers, come on we need to get back to   
the apartment to look and see what were dealing with,   
this should be pretty easy."  
And they turned around and walked (Well Logan sort of wheeled)   
out the door of the department store. 


	2. Chapter 2

Through the darkness comes light   
chapter 2  
  
  
April 4  
Manacore  
Training field  
4:32 pm  
  
The X-12s stood in a row as Lydecker paced back and forth.   
He hated it when he lost one of his children. even more when   
he had to tell the other children that he or she was dead.   
That was what he was prepared to do now.   
"As you know yesterday morning X-1278652 or as you   
called her Jessie, collapsed on the floor with seizures. Jessie died   
late last night when she had another seizure. She will not be   
returning to training."  
Lydecker knew these children were young and most of them didn't   
know what death meant. Kill was a word that they had mastered already   
but death was a harder concept. He spied one of his prized X-12 on the end ,  
X-124667, or Wesley as her brothers and sisters called her. She had   
been shot yesterday and he was worried that she was to weak and couldn't   
handle the pain. He had almost taken her back to sick bay when he   
came to their room last night and saw that she was in good hands with   
Trevor, his commander. Trevor reminded him a lot of Zack, one of his   
X-5s, always there for the others but never afraid to speak his mind   
when he thought that they did some thing bad or wrong . He wondered   
where his x-5s were, some of his best children were in that group.   
Jondy, Zack, Tinga, Syl, and of course Max. Max had been getting   
away from him for years. He knew where she was but he never could   
seam to catch her.  
  
April 4  
Manacore  
Bunkroom 9- home of X-12s  
  
Wesley, Trevor, Sapheria, Yancy, and Kaja had just gotten into their beds.   
All their other bunk mates had been sent on a camping/killing outing.   
They could only wonder who would come back. They were pitted against the   
X-8s of bunkroom 3. More than one was likely to get killed. They would be  
going tomorrow, they always hated these things and Wesley always got shot.  
Just then the door opened and they saw four flashlight beams,   
then they saw the figures. They finally realized that they were   
the X-8s from across the hall Riley, Jody, Astrid, and Asa.  
"Hey guys" Riley whispered  
"Were going to break out of here tonight are ya coming?"  
Wesley looked at Trevor alarmed. But she didn't see the slight   
confusion on his face that she hoped she would see. She just saw   
an emotion she had never seen on his face before. She saw Joy and   
it scared her.  
"Count us in" Trevor said  
The others knew that this was an order. They had no choice   
in the matter.  
In five minutes they had grouped the X-12s from bunkroom 5   
and they planned to go. They were going to leave tonight.   
Wesley couldn't help but remembering a conversation she had heard earlier   
between the cournel and a doctor.  
  
  
Lydecker: "How could you do something like that, she was a solider."  
Doctor Beck: she was a rouge she wasn't like all of the other soldiers, she had a mind of her own."   
Lydecker: But still she was one of my soldiers rouge or not. There are other rouge's in other troops and they deserve proper medical care not for their doctor to feed them poison. It is a crime to murder a superior. And yes Private Doctor Beck, X-1278652 was your superior.  
Beck: She was different though she would have either killed you or escaped. She was a dud just like the others and she doesn't deserve the chance to live. She doesn't belong here, she can think for herself and that is very dangerous.   
Lydecker: that is what makes my rouges special is that they can think for themselves, that they can feel, that they do have other emotions other than hate. I built this operation to save lives. Not to end those of seven year old soldiers. You will be punished for your crime. Guards take away doctor beck and place him in the prison to await further trial.  
  
Wesley came back to the present when she saw Trevor's worried look. She could practically   
read his mind the escape was an order. Still she wondered what the outside world was like.   
Weather the people were nice or mean. Or if everything was like the nurses had told them stories   
about. Things like soft beds, warm fires, good food, movies, and girls with longer hair than the   
regulation shoulder length hair. Just thinking about it Wesley pulled one of her dark brown ringlets  
to where it was totally straight, it almost came down an inch past her shoulder. She looked at Riley's   
shoulder length Curley auburn hair, and Jody's Straight blonde hair. she wondered what it would be like   
to be out there.  
Soon they had it all planed out. They would form groups an X-9  
would have at least 3 X-12s maximum. This was the grouping plan:  
Riley- C/O group 1 - Sapheria and Trevor  
Jody- Second in Command - Jonah, Kaja, and Yancy  
Astrid - Third in command - Zeke, Mariko, Evan  
Asa - Fourth in command - Samara, Wesley, and Kirk  
  
That was fifteen attempting escape, even more than the X-5s that had escaped a few years back. Wesley   
knew that they wern't all going to make it out. But she would try, for Jessie and for Trevor. But for nobody  
else. Not even for herself.  
  
That night Fifteen Rouges attempted escape sadly only twelve made it out alive. Among the losses  
were Evan, Samara, and Kirk. They were all captured, thankfully none were killed.  
" Some day I'll come back for you, all of you." Wesley thought "Someday"   
To Asa, the only one left in her group she said "That means that we still have seven left to come back for."   
"I don't know Wes" the seventeen year old said picking up his little sister and carrying her on his hip  
as she laid her head on his shoulder to sleep "Some times I just don't know" 


	3. Chapter 3

Through the darkness comes Light  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Olympia Washington  
April 5th   
6:55 a.m.   
Elizabethan Monumental Hotel  
  
  
  
"Are you sure we can stay here?" Asa asked Riley as they regrouped in Olympia.   
She was going to leave Wes and Asa in Washington and take the others to their   
designated areas.   
"Yes, I'm sure Asa," Riley told him "I took over six thousand dollars from the   
safe before we left, these people are more interested in the money than how   
they get it." She opened her back pocket and pulled out a wad of bills she   
looked over Wes' camouflage pants and black T-shirt and sighed. She handed Asa   
a wad of the cash. "Here this is about three thousand dollars, use it wisely and   
take Wes shopping for some cloths please. This may catch an eye or two. Asa nodded   
and accepted the money.   
Riley knelt down in front of Wes "You be good and mind Asa okay." Wes nodded and   
Riley opened her arms and folded Wes into a hug. "One of these days I'll come   
for you guys" she said "and then well get the others." Wes nodded again standing straight "Promise?"   
she asked "Promise" Riley told her.  
Riley stood up and walked over to Asa she handed him a bag   
"I took these from the infirmary before we left, Make sure she takes the pills when she   
seizes, there are injections for faster acting if you get there too late. The other bottle   
she needs an injection of daily and there are a couple gauze pads and tape for her shot wound   
plus some antibiotics. Redress her wound every night and put the antibiotics on it. In about   
two weeks take the stitches out. I put her medical reports in there also just in case you cant   
remember which medicine is for what " She took a breath and smiled at Asa giving him a hug "Take   
care of her. Bye Bye Baby brother" and she was gone  
"Okay come on kid we got a lot to do" Asa said as he ushered his new charge into the hotel   
and paid for a room. Searching around in the bag he found two notes one addressed to Wes and one addressed   
to him. First he took out a shot of Mesitrophin for Wes and then he handed her the letter.  
  
  
Dear Wesley,  
If you're reading this than we have already split up. I'm sorry that you had to be in the   
middle of this. I couldn't take Manacore when I knew there was something better out   
there. One day you'll see that this was for the best. They were just going to kill us   
anyways one by one.  
Were Rouges, we don't have a chance. Even Lydecker cant protect us forever.   
Watch out for Asa, he tends to get a bit emotional. Take care of your self.   
Remember no matter what happens I will always love you. Tell Asa not to stay in   
one place at the same time, its dangerous. And don't go showing off you're special   
abilities. This world is different than Manacore these people can't do the same   
things you do. And these people fear outsiders. They don't like what they can't   
explain, And they defiantly wouldn't be able to explain us.  
Love always,  
Riley X8-69436  
  
Asa readied the injection and Wes closed her eyes and held out her arm. After   
they were done they got into their beds.  
"Tomorrow we'll go for cloths" Asa told Wes. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Asa walked in the department store with Wes at his side.  
  
"Whoa" he said looking around. None of the books in Manacore could have prepared him for this.  
  
"Sir can I help you?" a blond woman asked.  
  
"Yes, I was set here to take my little sister shopping and i just realized that I have no idea how to do that." They had taught the older soldiers more and more about the outside world. Some had even been sent out on missions. Asa had only been to a small city in Wyoming once but he had never had to take one of the female soldiers shopping.  
  
"Then I can definitely help you" the sales lady said kneeling down in front of Wes.  
  
"My name is Sara, Just tell me a few things and i cane find you some cloths." She smiled at the little girl's camouflage pants and black shirt.  
  
"What's your favorite color" She asked her  
  
"Yellow" Wes told her. She liked that color because it was the color of the sun and when she saw the sun it was like she was safe. She couldn't quite explain the feeling but it felt good.  
  
"Okay lets see what we can find for you"  
  
______________  
  
In about an hour they had found two pairs of jeans, a pair of leather pants, a plain yellow shirt, a yellow shirt with the words "SUPER GIRL" written on the front, a white shirt with yellow roses on it, a plain red shirt, a plain pink shirt, a white shirt with a beach scene on it, a yellow dress with white daisys on it and a leather jacket. Asa also bought a couple pairs of jeans and some white t- shirts for himself.  
  
The went back to the hotel and packed their stuff into one bag each and sighed out.  
  
"Where are we going now?" Wes asked Asa  
  
"Seattle is one of the only big cities left" He told her  
  
"When we get there we'll figure out what the plan is."  
  
"When do we get to see the others" Wes asked  
  
Asa stoped and turned and kneeled in front of the little girl.  
  
"Probably not for a long time, we have to be very careful" He looked at her sad face and picked her up and settled her on his hip.  
  
"No tears soldier, we'll all be together soon. I promise."  
  
Wes nodded against his shoulder and settled her head down as Asa began to walk again. It was going to be a while before the reached the city and he had a bad feeling about this but he had to go where he told Riley he was going or things would get confused and they might not see each other again. It wasn't long before he felt Wes's head sagging and her even breaths. This had to be hard for, she was so little and she didn't want to leave in the first place. But he wouldn't have been able to live with himself if they had all just sat back and watched the doctors knock them off one by one. Col. Lydecker could punish as many as possible but most of them were unfeeling bastards. Two hours later he stopped and found a place to camp out for the night. Even with his strength carrying a six year old for two hours was taking its toal. He closed his eyes and hoped that tomorrow was a better day.  
  
_______________________  
  
Asa was jerked awake by Wes shaking beside him. She had began to seize. He rummaged around in his bag and found the injections for her seizures and gave it to her. The seizure began to slow down quick and he held her in his arms until it passed. Then he lifted her up on his shoulders and started to walk again.  
  
It wasn't long before they came to Seattle. The city was dirty and broken. That meant that they could get lost easier there. He could only hope things would work out okay. But some times it wasn't enough to hope.  
  
_______________________________  
  
"Stop thief" the street vendor yelled  
  
Asa turned around and looked at the vendor as he pointed a gun at him. He hadn't taken anything from the man. Then he noticed that he was talking to the man running behind him. The street vendor steadied the gun.  
  
"Stop or I'll shoot" The next few seconds happened so fast. The vendor wasn't a very good shot. As soon as he pulled the trigger it was like slow motion. The pullet came toward Wes she just stood there . They weren't suppose to shoot at her out here. The next minute she was falling on the ground Asa had pushed her out of the way and had been shot in the process.  
  
She rolled him over on his back. The bullet had gone straight through his heart his eyes stood wide and staring, lifeless.  
  
"Asa wake up, please!" Wes pleaded as the street vendor ran to his side.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit him I swear." He told her.  
  
"He's dead" Wes yelled at him.  
  
Foggle Towers  
  
About an hour later  
  
Logan and Max walked into the penthouse just as the phone rang.  
  
"You've reached the number you dialed Leave a message" The answering machine picked up.  
  
"Logan this is Matt..." Logan grabbed the phone.  
  
"Okay, Okay, Okay, We'll be right there. Thank you, bye" Logan looked up at Max who obviously wasn't paying any attention.  
  
"That was Det. Matt Sung" Logan told her getting her attention.  
  
"They have a male approximately sixteen years old in the morgue. He has a very strange tattoo on the back of his neck. A barcode." As soon as he said tattoo Max was out the door.  
  
"Slow down, he wont let you in without me" Logan yelled and Max appeared at the door.  
  
"Well hurry up then" she told him and he wheeled out the door after her.  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Logan, right in here" Det. Sung said as he and Max entered the morgue. He brought them into a room in the corner. Max recognised where the body was in at first. Beside the sheet covered body was a little girl. She automaticly stiffened when they came in.  
  
"Can we have a minute" Max asked Det. Sung  
  
"Sure, I'll be right outside." He said before he left.  
  
Max walked over to the body and pulled the sheet down the face of the boy was a true soldier. A fermilar soldier. Max could remember that face about eleven years younger. She was sure now. But she turned his head and saw the barcode. Max remembered the little girl.  
  
"hey" she said kneeling in front of the little girl.  
  
"Do you know him" Max asked  
  
When the girl didn't answer she continued "Did you come from Mantacore too?" The girl's eyes widened.  
  
Max smiled, she turned around kneeled again and pulled her hair away from her neck. The little girl reached out and touched the barcode. Max stood up and faced the little girl. She turned around and pulled the hair away from her neck and showed Max her barcode.  
  
"Whats your name?"  
  
"X-124667, Sub designation Rogue" She stated  
  
" Do you have a name? My name is mMax and his is Logan, Whats yours?"  
  
"Wes, my name is Wesley" She said  
  
"Why don't you come with me. I'm going to take you to a place where you'll be safe. Don't worry about your friend My friend Logan will take care of him."  
  
"Yes Maam." Wes said taking Max's outstreched hand.  
  
"Okay Max," Logan said taking his keys out of his pocket "Take my car, I'll get a ride from Sung. Taker her to my house and feed her I'll be home in a couple of hours." Logan said.  
  
Max nodded. She and Wes left out of the morgue and Det Sung joined him.  
  
TBC 


End file.
